Heart of Darkness
by Darksinokaru
Summary: Leon has a secret that he can’t let D know. What happens when D begins to unravel the secret? Can he save the stubborn detective from himself? Helping Leon could change things, and even change his views on the detective when a shady past is unearthed…
1. I

Leon has a secret that he can't let D know. What happens when D begins to unravel the secret? Can he save the stubborn detective from himself? Helping Leon could change things, and even change his views on the detective when a shady past is unearthed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its characters. All are property of Matsuri Akino. I make no profit from this fiction; it's purely for entertainment purposes.

**Heart of Darkness**

**Author: Darksinokaru**

**Paring: D/Leon**

**Rating: M**

Well! I hope you guys enjoy this completely re-written and re-vamped version!

* * *

Night 1

It was fully dark, some grand clock in a distant location striking an hour of one. Curled up onto a small single bed nestled against a window with the curtain drawn shut, a heavy breathing figure trembled. A silver blade glistened red with blood along the jagged edge before the trembling hand let the weapon fall to the floor with a clatter that resounded loudly throughout the sparse bedroom.

A small noise issued from a tall, thin blonde man. A man who once went by the name of Detective Leon Orcot with pride and dignity, but now he cringed with every look in the mirror and avoided letting his mind wonder in distrust. He wished he were someone else. Despite a small sliver of light peeking in from the curtain stubbornly, it was too dark to see, but a series of lacerated wounds inched up his inner thigh, the placement picked for the use of concealment. Leon un-bunched his boxer shorts carefully.

'_Why? What is wrong with me? Why did I have to start feeling this way? If only I had never met him…'_ Leon's right eye watered before a small tear trickled down his cheek and seeped into the seam between his trembling lips. How could this happen? How could he ever fall for him? Be attracted… To a man… Not to mention it just had to be the Count. Why did it have to be D? There was no way… He'd ever accept any kind of relationship like** that** with Leon. Leon could imagine the horrified look on D's face if he knew.

'_I'm such an idiot. He hates humans, remember Leon Orcot.'_ Leon berated spitefully, mutilating himself emotionally as he did physically. Leon lay down gingerly on his stomach, hissing when his wounded leg brushed against the sheets.

'_He probably hates me too. After all, I'm not only human but I'm American, he seems to hate us more than anything... He's so polite to everyone, kind to everyone, even when he doesn't like them, there's no telling how he really feels about me. I mean; he gets pissed at me all the time… Not that I blame him. I'm a fucking idiot.' _Leon smiled bitterly.

'_Wish I could turn into a dog or something. He'd shower me with affection then.'_ Closing his eyes, Leon fought with himself to not see the Count's face in his mind. That beautiful porcelain skin, those two gorgeous eyes… Leon especially liked D's eyes, even if they were two different colors. In fact, being two different colors made him like them all the more. And they were so… Expressive, and were capable of being so warm and soft… Leon frowned when he suddenly remembered, that he'd never really seen D look at him that way. He couldn't seem to recall anything but sarcasm and irritation. Leon's laugh was horse and broken as he turned around onto his back and stared up at his ceiling which were absent of any nudy posters.

Leon's frown deepened. Still, those black painted lips he dreamed were soft and warm when he pressed his own to them. Orcot knew but wished he could escape the pain of this desire. He so very much wished… Leon had been trying to hard to stay away; he'd managed a good month, completely avoiding any situation that would put him into contact with D. He'd been given questioning looks and even had been asked about it, but Leon kept shrugging it off. He'd been able to play it off smoothly, or at least, he had thought so, until someone asked him about his pale skin, his sunken cheekbones, and the dark sacks under his eyes.

Leon rolled onto his side restlessly, wincing when he once again caused pain in his thigh.

'_Can't sleep… Can't eat… I'm gonna die.'

* * *

_

The Count looked up from his playful banter in a room full of animals when the bells on his front door jingled in signal of a visitor. D's expression was one of surprise when he felt Leon's familiar energy and looked up to see that very detective. But any pleasantness D had felt came to an abrupt stop when he saw the haggard blonde walking into the pet shop.

"Hey D!" Leon smiled and gave a light wave before sitting down on one end of the couch, throwing his right arm lengthwise along the top of the couch, looking over to see his archrival. Leon looked at Totetsu, and did something surprising; he smiled at the small creature.

"Yo there little man. T-chan, right?" Totetsu looked over at D, bewildered, and evidently, so was D. D smiled awkwardly and sat down on the small couch opposite Leon.

"My dear detective, I'm surprised. It's been quite a while. Were you busy with work?" Orcot's face tensed and body went rigid but only for a second. Leon immediately relaxed.

"Yeah!" Leon sighed but grinned wider.

"I worked myself half to death on this serial killer case. Finally caught the bastard, but by then I was so messed up," Leon motioned along his body with his left hand. "That they forced me to take a vacation." D nodded.

"I can see that. You almost look like a skeleton." Leon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know I look bad, but I wanted to see you."

"And Chris?" Leon's eyes bugged a second and he sat up, barely concealing a wince.

"Yeah! Where is the little bugger?" D glowered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You left him here without any word! A call! Or anything! You're so irresponsible!" Leon flinched, for some reason feeling more beaten under D's words than ever before.

"You're right." Leon muttered, instantly dissolving D's irritation.

"I'm gonna start makin' things right." Leon smiled.

"I've got my head all cleared up now. I even got rid of all the shit in my apartment, and that spare bedroom can actually be a bedroom now." D's eyes widened in complete shock and surprise.

"You… Cleaned out your apartment?" Leon nodded.

"Yeah. Not a speck of mold or dust." D was instantly suspicious.

"If you were working so hard on a such a case, how did you get the time to clean?" Leon winced, covering up internal panic before throwing out a complete lie.

"I was escorted home and told to rest… But I'm bad at sleeping under orders, so I just started cleaning." Leon sighed and leaned back more comfortably on the couch, hoping he looked convincing.

"I had hardly been there since the case got started, so it was absolutely hell when I returned, I **had** to clean it. But before I knew it, I was cleaning everything, and started thinking that it was about time to take Chris to live with me. Even got rid of the nudy posters." Leon explained in as nonchalant manner he could muster.

"I… See…" D watched Leon closely from behind friendly, warm eyes. Something was wrong; it just didn't make sense… And there was a disturbance about his chi that D hadn't caught onto right away. A very strong disturbance.

"Chris is playing right now." D smiled warmly.

"How about I make some tea?" Leon nodded.

"Sure." D stood up and moved to make the tea, but his eyes flashed at Leon from over his shoulder as Leon busied himself with a Chinese painting to redirect his eyes from D. Leon was in such poor health; D knew that Leon had to be lying. But why? What had happened over the month? D paused.

"My dear detective… Are you feeling alright?" D asked and again Leon went rigid in his seat, his expression was so obviously nervous D frowned deeply.

"Uh fine. Why do you ask?" Leon finally managed to stammer after a brief moment and that moment's hesitation made D wonder if that was the truth. Or just another lie. D turned and left to make the tea, brows knitting together in deeper worry. This was not like Orcot at all, D never remembered the man lying like this, and so obviously either.

D began to set about making the hot tea in a small room connected to the shop with no door to separate the two, simply a Chinese tapestry. His mind was swimming with questions and worries.

_'I have no choice. Even if it is wrong of me…' _D didn't like to force his way into minds, but he needed answers. D closed his eyes and concentrated on Leon's thoughts.

_'Fuck… Why did I have to come here?' _D paused when he heard an internal groan Leon hissed physically.

'I think I reopened them… They hurt like hell! Shit, there go a good pair of pants… I really hope the blood hasn't soaked into them yet.' D braced himself against the wall when a sudden influx of anguished memories and a tidal wave of deep, heavy emotions began to assault him. D moaned in woe as he pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling his eyes moisten. He very rarely tried to channel a person, with animals it was much easier, but humans were so tied to their emotions that they became incredibly intense and D was sometimes overwhelmed, like now.

D couldn't make out any of the images, or the chaotic symphony of depressing sounds that accompanied the darkness pervading the images. But one noise began to steadily over power the rest in volume. It was sobbing, and it continued to grow until it was eerily ringing in D's head until it completely drowned out any other sound. And D finally was able to grasp a concrete image, it beheld Leon, fully groan on his small bed in his lonesome apartment, curled into a ball with his knead between his knees. He hugged his legs tightly and sobbed, no matter how much they stuttered for his attempts to rein them in, they were what was dominating Leon's conscious and subconscious mind, as well as the source, but it was too garbled for D make it out.

D suddenly realized he was being pulled in too deep and found he was having trouble breaking free as well and fought to un-attach his mind from Leon's. The image of Leon jumped on the bed, sleep deprived, puffy red eyes jerked and stared right into D's mind in pure shock and horror. D hissed when he finally broke free from Leon and in the disorienting state after such a turbulent mind, D stumbled a little and knocked over the teapot, shattering it on the floor.

D's breath was labored as he stared down at the broken pot, robotically sinking down to pick it up in a slight daze. He paused and drew a trembling finger to his equally trembling lips. That had been extremely dangerous, especially since Leon's subconscious almost caught him.

_'Or did.'_

D gasped when he saw a pair of tennis shoes in front of him, and then up at Leon. The man quickly bent down in front of D's crouched form on the floor and helped ease the Chinese man away from the glass and too his feet.

"Are you okay? You didn't yourself did you?" D looked up, bewildered, into Leon's face and suddenly Leon turned away and released D's hands.

Blood entered D's nostrils, invading his senses, assaulting him with the unpleasant smell and he gazed down to where he instinctively knew Leon's self-inflicted wounds were. Leon shifted on his feet and D wordlessly looked at him again.

"Uh… D?" Leon tried nervously and D blinked rapidly for a brief second.

"Yes. I am…. Fine." Leon nodded and bent down to start carefully picking up the pieces.

"Leon." Leon looked up; it was a rarity when the Count used his name. "What is the matter? You've changed." Leon tensed under D's expressively worried face as he rose fully and shrugged.

"Don't know whatcha talkin' about." Leon replied casually, but he knew it was time to leave. The look on D's face told him that he must have let something slip. D was asking to many questions and he was starting to act strange. Leon turned, his legs carrying him quickly toward the door as his escape route.

"Orcot! Wait!" D called as he left the kitchen in a quick strut to catch the officer, but Leon made a break for it and ran, the bells on the door jiggling louder than normal when it closed and D paused in the middle of the shop.

"What the hell is wrong with the human?" Toutetsu growled as he flipped his red hair over his shoulder, being as irritated as usual when it came to Leon. D was silent as he turned and went back to think the day over while doing some chores, he would have to try and asses all the strange things that had just happened in little more than a half an hour.

_'I don't think I've ever experienced such an emotionally disturbed being before.'

* * *

_

Hey there! I know, been gone a while! But I can actually do stuff here again. ((I was unable tot hanks to a horrid computer)), but now I've got one that works better. Anyways, I rewrote this whole thing ((If anyone who read the original is still around)), and I hope it's much better. ((I've developed a strong liking to be as realistic possible in character interaction and events.))


	2. Secrets out

**VanillaWhisper **_Glad you like it! Hope I don't disappoint you with this chap! Thanks for the review!_

**Tyleet27 **_I am! Obviously. Here it is! Hope ya enjoy! Thanks for the review!_

**Anonomous **_I have so many fan fics I wish people would write too! Mostly self-insertions. I am a self-insertion writer on Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction and a Yaoi writer here. I also have a Yaoi self-insertion. A bit different but it actually did a lot better than I thought it would. If anyone's interested I've written a few Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach-only one, Naruto, Inu-Yasha, Spiral, and Yami no Matsuei. I'm called DARKKARU in that sight. Just in case anyone is interested in taking a look at it. Okay! That's enough rambling! Thanks for the review!_

**Sanouske S. Sagara**_ Yup! Poor Leon! I'm always torturing my characters. I can't seem to help it. Okay! Thanks for the review! Hope ya enjoy this chap!_

**Inuyasha and Sess Fans **_Thanks! Well here it is! Thanks for the review! Hope ya enjoy!_

**CrimsonRose18 **_Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya enjoy!_

**AnimeGurl1217 **_Well… Looks like you'll be sittin some more… Unless you read standing up or something? Huh? Eheh. Anyways! Thanks for the review! Hope ya enjoy!_

**Mist alchemist **_Aww! Puppy dog eyes! So cute! Eheh. Sorry. Anyways! Thanks for the review! Hope ya enjoy this chap!_

**ShadowChild Of Death **_Well… There's a limeish scene in here! (Spoiler) Leon is "dreaming." Anyways! Hope ya enjoy! Thanks for the review!_

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**This chapter is R-ish. Just be forewarned! Please don't be mad at me! I have trouble editing myself people! But I tried! So please be nice to me. It's not bad though! It really isn't. But this also will be the forewarning for something that may come along later too. I really suck at it, but I've managed so far. **

Night 2

"Secrets out"

The blade left the bleeding inner thigh as Leon stared hard at the floor, trying as hard as he could to focus solely on it, and not envision the Counts face. He had another one of his dreams. One of the dreams where he was able to freely do all those sinful things to the Count's beautiful body, and in those dreams, the Count wanted him… Needed him… He enjoyed it… And Leon knew that would never happen. Leon gazed down at himself and in chock took note that he was a bit slimmer. His appetite had gone down a bit, so stressed and down he'd not been able to really feel hungry.

'_Damn. I need to sleep!' _Leon scolded himself as he hissed a little bit while trying to lye back on his bed and close his eyes. _'I haven't hardly slept six hours in three days! No wonder everyone at the bureau kept saying that I looked like shit. And again it's been three days since I've seen D. I wanna see him so bad, and at the same time I wanna run as far away as I can. Since when the hell did my life get so fucked?'_

* * *

'_D? You sure about this?'_ Chris asked as he followed D to the front door. D looked down at the blonde child and tried to give a reassuring smile, which just made the blonde look even more worried. D kneeled down by Chris and ran his long ghostly fingers through the boy's hair and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm just want to give him a visit and find out what big case he must be working on to be keeping him away from his cute little brother I just know he loves so much." D gave his charming smile and Chris felt confidence in that smile. Smiling Chris nodded and turned and ran off to go to bed with the other children/animals.

'_Those thoughts are very unsettling. And that image I saw… That is not good at all. I called the department and they said that he looked horrible and so he didn't come to work today. What on earth is wrong with him?'_ D held his cape close to himself as he decided to move from rooftop to rooftop to avoid any trouble, and the fact that it was a dark night would do well to conceal him from anyone. _'This should be it.'_ D landed on the ground and rested a minute before standing erect and walking up to the front door. He pulled out a small tweaked thick piece of wire and pressed it into the lock, carefully jingling it in the lock until he was able to force the lock to turn and he gently twisted the knob to open the door.

D entered the apartment silently; surprised to notice the place was completely spotless, even his obscene posters were gone! He decided to search the apartment, coming to the small kitchen there was not a single dirty dish that was even out, all neatly put away neatly. He looked and found all the cabinets with cans of food and other such things. He went over to the fridge and was surprised to see it completely open, not even his beloved beer was in there! Not a single thing! D sighed at the strangeness and checked the rest of the apartment, avoiding Leon's room, and everything was spick and span! Not even a single grain of dust! Finally D sighed and ventured toward the detectives room and paused at the door, listening for any sounds of life. By the sound of the gentle, even breathing D determined to him to be in a relaxed sleeping state. Slipping inside quietly D nearly cried out when he kicked something on the floor that thumped, moving quickly to hide himself he waited for Leon to awake and do something, but nothing happened. Sighing in relief D came back and searched for the piece on the floor, his eyes quickly adjusting to the thick pure darkness as if were day he saw a knife on the floor near the bed, and he saw… As clear if it were daylight, a red liquid along the jagged blade of the hunting knife. D gently picked up the knife and looked at Leon whose lips moved. D froze when Leon sat up and turned the light on, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What was that noise a minute ago? Damn. Lack of sleep makes it hard to wake up when you want to." Leon mumbled to himself and turned around, freezing when he saw D dressed in pure black and holding a knife with blood along the blade. Gasping he quickly looked to the floor and noticed his knife he dropped was gone.

'Oh shit.' Was all D heard and Leon thought as he looked back up at the Chinese man.

"H-how? Wait… I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Leon asked and D sweat dropped but took the idiot chance to save himself.

"Yes! You are dreaming!" ((Has no idea how big of a hole he's getting himself into. Seeing as what KIND of dreams Leon has.)) D sighed as he went over and sat next to Leon who stared down at his thighs.

"I shouldn't be having these kinds of dreams about you." He answered and D went rigid in his seat. "But… I like them… I want them…. And a the same time… I never want to sleep again. That's why my damn apartment is to fricken clean. I cleaned and cleaned in the middle of the night until there's nothing to clean anymore." Leon answered and D stared at him.

'_He isn't sleeping? Then how? Oh… He must have dozed off I guess and so he thinks he's still dreaming. But what does he mean? Kinds of dreams about me?'_ Leon suddenly leaned over D until there faces were just millimeters apart and Leon put on an expression D never thought possible for the blonde detective. It was a look of want… Need… Like an animal in desperate search of a mate… D leaned back in shock as Leon leaned over him and the pet shop owner was thrown into cataclysmic shock when Leon leaned down and licked his throat! Leon kissed along throat, sucking on his flesh every once in a while, drawing shrill gasps of surprise mixed with a tinge of pleasure. _'Dreams of me? Oh my… I think I've just dug myself into a bit of a whole.' _D placed his pale hands against Leon's chest, shocked by how… Shallow… Bony it seemed… Leon had a good muscular build on him… Where did it go? D started to push the blonde off of him and Leon whined like a wounded animal and D froze… Making such a noise filled with so much need and want… D fell back in shock as his body refused to work and Leon crawled on him, wanting him to do more.

"Please… D… Touch me…" Leon almost seemed to plead… No… He didn't seem to… He did! D sat up on his hands and Leon slid down his torso, becoming quite aware of the position he was in from Leon's groin.

'_Uh! Damn! I have to stop this! Now!'_ D looked Leon straight in the eyes and Leon suddenly fell back, unconscious. D caught Leon and gently laid him upon the mattress, the problem still quite evident. _'So that's why his thoughts confused me. I never would have expected for him… Of all people… To ever become this way… And because of that…'_ D lifted Leon's loose white shirt and sadly noticed that eh was very skinny, another day or two and ribs would be visible. _'That's why the cabinets are full and fridge is empty. He's cleaning to stay awake and keep from the dream world, the food probably went bad so he through it out in his cleaning. And not sleeping isn't good either.'_ D sighed as he assessed his choices. _'I've always enjoyed his company… But to take him with me… Especially with Totetsu making it clear he can't stand the detective… And how am I going to manage this and do something about his job?'_ D sighed again as he touched his forehead in thought, he really didn't have much to go on. _'I guess I'll say MOST of the facts. And I'll just make sure he's unconscious if they want physical proof. He is certainly not fit to work right now. Augh… And to think he did this because of his emotions. I'll never understand humans. Their minds are brilliant indeed, but also so frighteningly fragile. Always trying to repress there animalistic natures and desires… You're just one of many my dear Leon… One of many… But certainly lucky hat you found me… Dear Leon… I still have so much to teach you.'_

* * *

I know.A bit short. But I needed to up date this story. So I did. A little limeish… Hope ya didn't hate that. But I did rate this story M right? So I would think you would expect it. But.. Whatever... I have trouble editing myself when trying to write scenes like that. I think one of the most important things for a wrier is to be clear in what they are saying in what's going on. If I ever write something I would like to always be informed and I'll try and fix it, which can also make me a better writer in the future, which is always good. Okay! Hope ya enjoyed this chap! Please review and tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
